It is known that electromagnetic fields of certain frequency ranges and intensities are indigenous to living tissues and it has been found that inciting the inherent resonance by exogenous treatment using electromagnetic fields [EMF], electric fields, and magnetic fields can induce cellular regeneration and degeneration processes. EMF in a range from 0.1-150 Hz have been reported to stimulate bone cells. It has also been reported that bone resorption that normally parallels disuse can be prevented or even reversed by the exogenous induction of electric fields. Electromagnetic fields below 10 microV/cm, when induced at frequencies between 50 and 150 Hz for 1 h/day, are sufficient to maintain bone mass even in the absence of function. Reducing the frequency to 15 Hz makes the field extremely osteogenic. This frequency-specific sinusoidal field initiated more new bone formation than a more complex pulsed electromagnetic field (PEMF), though inducing only 0.1% of the electrical energy of the PEMF.
In Yuri Gagarin's historic flight into space, he returned in near critical condition after only one hour and forty eight minutes in space. Clearly there was some vital element missing in space that we receive on earth. Yuri had plenty of food, water, and oxygen and since the flight was less than 2 hours he really only needed oxygen. The critical missing element appears to be PEMF—Pulsed Electromagnetic Fields. Since that first flight, pulsed magnetic devices have been used in every space suit and space station. Further studies have been done on earth (zero field studies) with both laboratory animals and human subjects. In a matter of hours without exposure to healthy PEMF's, cell metabolism begins to break down causing bone loss, muscle weakness, depressed metabolism, disorientation and depression.
A range of PEMF machines have been introduced in the market. PEMF therapy has been reported to decrease pain, improve sleep, enhance circulation, regenerate nerves, help in healing of wounds, enhance immunity and improve bone density.
An area of immense interest has been the use of magnetic stimulation in rehabilitating injured or paralyzed muscle groups. Magnetic stimulation of the heart has been considered to be superior to CPR or electrical stimulation, because both of those methods apply gross stimulation to the entire heart all at once. A magnetic stimulator can be used as an external pacer to stimulate each chamber of the heart separately in the proper sequence. Another area in which magnetic stimulation is proving effective is treatment of the spine. The spinal cord is difficult to access directly because vertebrae surround it. Magnetic stimulation may be used to block the transmission of pain via nerves in the back, e.g., those responsible for lower back pain. Magnetic stimulation also has proven effective in stimulating regions of the brain thereby providing a number of treatment options including several classes of anti-depressant medications (Sari's, MAI's and tricyclics), lithium, and electroconvulsive therapy (ECT). Recently, repetitive transcranial magnetic stimulation (rTMS) has also been shown to have significant anti-depressant effects for patients that do not respond to the traditional methods. The membranes are depolarized by the induction of small electric fields in excess of 1 V/cm that are the result of a rapidly changing magnetic field applied non-invasively.
The use of electromagnetic fields (EMFs) for healing has been known from time immemorial. Even many centuries back, simple magnets were used for regenerative purposes. It is only in the last 50 years that specific use of electromagnetic fields has been clearly defined to aid in or facilitate biological tissue regeneration or degeneration. Much research has gone into this use of electromagnetic fields. In the last 50 years research has established a scientific basis for use of electromagnetic devices in the treatment of illness, although many applications have yet to be specific enough to achieve the desired changes.
Each tissue in the body is made of cells and a cell is the smallest distinct entity of that particular type of tissue. The cell has a specific cell membrane and the cell membrane is a dividing structure that maintains biochemically distinct compartments between the inside and outside of the cell. The inside is the intracellular compartment and the outside is the extracellular space, as described by Marieb in 1998. In order to maintain a balance there is a free exchange of electrolytes, water, sodium and potassium constantly through the intracellular and extracellular compartments. The passage of these electrically charged ions will create flow of electrical currents through the membrane. These ions in turn affect the metabolism of the cell and potential of the cell membrane. The normal cell membrane potential is about −70 to −90 mV. A lot of research has been done on how cell membrane potential is the key to maintain cell activity and the behavior of the cell itself. Clarence Cone et. al. from 1970 was responsible for publication of majority of scientific papers on this entity. The lipid structure of the cell membrane makes it relatively impermeable to the transfer of the ions and therefore, these ions pass through ion channels. The ions channels contain aqueous pores that connect the inside of the cell to the extracellular space. These are open and shut based on a variety of signals. Dr. Steve Haltiwanger has described in his thesis on the use of electrotherapy for diseases on how to build up of different concentration of mineral ions and endow cell membrane with electrical property of capacitance. Capacitors are well known electrical components that are composed of two conducting sheets of metal plates separated by thin layer of insulating material. The membrane of the cell organelle that have mitochondria in animals and the chloroplast in plants act as biological capacitors and they have the capacity to accumulate and store charge and hence energy can be given up when needed. A cell or a human body is coupled to its electric field in proportion to its capacitance such that the greater the frequency of the electric field, the greater the current flow of the cell for the body. For soft tissue low frequency natural or applied electric field current will create current that are conducted primarily along the surface of the cell. This has been described by Adey et. al. in 1993. When high frequency fields are applied with external signal generators such as micro current devices, magnetic pulses or the plasma tubes or Rife devices, electrical charging of the cell membrane occurs causing an increase in cell membrane capacitance and increased conduction of current through the cell membrane. This is distinctly described by Haltiwanger also in 2003. This means that the devices that generate low frequency current will have different biological effects and the device that generates high frequency can have different biological effect. In summary, increase in cell membrane capacitances would change cell membrane permeability and could cause significant changes in cell behavior.
Scientific research has proven that cells are electro magnetic in nature and they generate their own electro magnetic fields and are also capable of harnessing external electro magnetic energy in the right wave length and strength to communicate control and drive metabolic functions as described by Adey in 1988 and 1993 as also by Becker in 1990. The application of a varying magnetic flux to the area of the body will induce an electric field along the perimeters of the area. This is according to the basic laws of electromagnetism. When varying magnetic fields are applied to human tissues that contain free or charged carriers these charge carriers are accelerated by the electric field thereby generating eddy currents. The induced electric field or the generated current depends on the rate of change of the magnetic field. Time varying magnetic fields that induce cellgrowth acceleration, enzyme activation and changes in membrane in metabolism have been described earlier by Enforte in 1990. It is well recognized that electrical currents and magnetic fields are continuously produced in the body at all times. For example in the ECG—the Cardiologist measure the electrical currents of the beating heart or in the EEG—the Neurologist measure the electrical activity of the brain, or in the EMG—the Neurologist measure the activity of the muscle and the nerve. Likewise whole lot of other parameters that are related to this can be measured. Electricity in the body comes from the food that we eat and the air that we breathe. Lester Brown in 1999 described energy from enzyme catalysed chemical reaction which involves oxidation of fats, proteins and carbohydrates. Cells can produce energy by oxidation, dependent aerobic enzyme particles and by less efficient fermentation process.
In regeneration, in normal people, for example, when weight is put on the knees, the cartilage gets compressed and this itself is the stimulus for the regeneration to start and there is forced efflux of hydrogen protons causing changes in the cell membrane potential. This capacity is lost in the osteoarthritic patient. However, by selectively altering this cell membrane potential by use of time varying electromagnetic fields which are tuned to this specific resonating frequency one can re-induce this change into the cell at rest.
The use of electromagnetic fields in cancer therapy has been fairly summarized by Marc Neveu PhD in his recent article on Explore Volume 12 Nov. 4, 2003 wherein he has likened the DNA to act as the computer's binary code that runs various programs and the nucleus to the hard disk. Imagine the DNA mutations in cancer cells are like software problems or like virus in system conflicts. An increase of software errors like mutations increase chaos in the system and slows down the computer's overall performance. Actually cancer cells have many mutations in the DNA sequence that regulate the cell growth and can get stuck being on mode. As an example we can try to debug the program or the other way to get the computer work again is to reboot. So electromagnetic therapy using electromagnetic waves having very specific frequency to retune to cellular programs can restore this programs and restore optimal cell operation. Normal cells restart following magnetic resonance therapy without a problem because their DNA that is software normal. However cancer cells try to reboot, the multiple defect in the DNA as the mutation, chromosome aberrations and viruses prevent restart which would cause tumor cells to stop growing or start the induction of the pro-apoptotic cycle and go into apoptosis. The frequency is essentially the number of time the electromagnetic waves repeats per second. A complete sinusoidal wave looks like the repetition of the letter S which is sleeping. The frequency is directly proportional to the energy of a single photon which means the higher the frequency, the higher the energy. Low frequency energy waves carry less energy and have less penetrability. Every animate or living structure has a certain natural innate or resonating frequency and it applies to all levels from organisms to subatomic particles. When two objects having similar or natural frequency come together, they interact without touching. For example when soldiers march in step on a bridge, the bridge can collapse due to the resonance that is caused. On the other side, a soprano, singing with a high note can shatter its glass because it coincides with the natural frequency of the glass. The atoms in the glass vibrate so strongly because they are resonating with that frequency and they cannot hold it together so they shatter. Cancer is the end result of a series of genetic alterations that modify the control of promoting (oncogenes) or inhibit (suppressor gene) cell proliferation. Conventionally chemotherapy and radiation employ nonspecific toxic effects to inhibit the proliferation of both normal and tumor cells they are aimed at cells which are proliferating very rapidly and they have very significant side effects. The co-ordination between cell membrane potential and cancer cell proliferation has been known for decades, one of the pioneers of this is Dr. Clarence Cone who in 1970 authored a classic paper. Direct measurements have shown that there is 6-7 times higher conductance in tumors compared to normal tissue. The electrical changes occur because of rapid proliferating and transformed cells have lower membrane potential when compared to normal cells. The cancer cells have transmembrane potential which is about 20-30 mv which is much reduced as compared to normal cells which is about −70 to −90 mv. These magnetic fields can modulate the activity of sodium potassium pump that is responsible for setting transmembrane potential. Recent studies in Columbia University have mapped the original frequency to control the activity of numerous enzymes including the sodium potassium pump which is described in the Journal of Biochemistry 53171-4/2001. The specific cellular machinery that turns the knob on and off in response to the electromagnetic frequency has been recently identified as has been described in the Journal of Cell Biochemistry GS Cell Biochem 81143-8 2001. Magnetic resonance therapy can combat cancer by directly inducing tumor cell death by activating the pro-apoptotic pathway, activation of anti-tumor immune response and starving the tumor cells by inhibiting the blood supply. Recent studies have demonstrated that specific frequencies can inhibit cancer by blocking the tumor blood supply as has been described by Anti Cancer Research 21388791 2001.
US Patent Publication No. 2007/0208249 discloses an apparatus for the application of what is claimed to be a rotational focused quantum magnetic resonance on any part of human body. The apparatus consist of a plurality of guns for the delivery of the quantum magnetic resonance, a travelling platform for carrying the person under treatment, an electronic switching system for controlling the guns, said electronic switching system being controlled by a main computer through an on board microprocessor and means for cooling and dispersing the heat generated during the operation. Further in this system the 96 guns are used at an angle of 11.25°.
The following aspects of the US Patent Publication No. 2007/0208249 are noted:
The construction of the guns as described in the patent specification is constructed of special cores of high permeability material that is precisely coiled with pure copper. It is apparent that such a construction is not the desired method capable of producing a focused magnetic field;
The placement of the guns at 11.25° cause interference due to the magnetic field generated by the two adjacent guns thereby causing magnetic field in-homogeneity;
The system as disclosed cannot produce a “magnetic resonance” as there is only a magnetic field and no associated radio frequencies to produce the magnetic resonance and therefore the concept of “for the delivery of the quantum magnetic resonance”, as stated in the patent specification is misleading and consequently cannot be the basis for any treatment; the specification is devoid of any constructional details; the specification does not disclose any method of treatment; the specification also states that the magnetic field is rotating which means that the field remains on all the time and the switching system rotates the magnetic field a specific rate details of which are not disclosed in patent specification; the above patent application neither teaches the construction of the apparatus nor does it describe any method of treatment.
The conventional systems described above lack homogeneity of magnetic fields which is an essential condition for effectiveness of treatments, and also flexibility of options in terms of field directions, orientations, etc. Further, most literature in this field lack the desired details of the apparatus and/or the methods of treatment making it practically impossible for a person trained in the art to either reproduce the reported effects and/or build the scantly described apparatus.
There is a long felt need to provide a comprehensive system for inducing cellular regeneration and/or degeneration processes and methods of treatment based on such processes that can be easily be applied to diverse states of tissue abnormalities or dysfunctions.